


Truth Be Told

by chariseuma



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing!Vic, F/M, M/M, Romance, Victoria Fuentes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all of a sudden Mike and Tony bet that Vic would be recognized<br/>as a man in just a few minutes, Vic decided to prove the couple wrong<br/>and immediately regretted doing so when he met a guy with a weird<br/>hairstyle in an instruments shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth Of Victoria Fuentes

one // the birth of victoria fuentes

“Fuck these heels,” Victoria Fuentes mumbled as he adjusted himself to walk comfortable in the 4 inch hot red heels that belonged to his close friend, Maria. Vic wondered why girls have to torture themselves by wearing such things.

Not to mention that out of all days, God had chosen that day to be windy which cause the dark pink skirt he was wearing to lift up, revealing a little bit of his thighs, whenever the wind was blowing. Not just the skirt and heels were the problem; the wig he was wearing was problematic too.

He regretted accepting the challenge.

 

Vic was comfortably playing the video game at the living room with his little brother and his little brother’s boyfriend cuddling on the couch. Vic didn’t mind having them around although Vic had to admit that sometimes, whenever they’re doing ‘couple’ things, it sickened Vic.

While he was too engrossed in playing the game, he could hear the couple behind him giggling and snickering, which annoyed the hell out of Vic but he continued to focus in his game and tried to win against the other player that was challenging him.

“You sure, babe? I don’t think he could withstand it though,” and giggles again. Followed by chortles and a few whispers and then giggling again. Vic couldn’t hear what they were saying but Vic swore to God he heard his name being mentioned in their unimportant conversation.

“Just imagine him walking in a skirt.”

Irritated, Vic put down his controller – not caring whether he will lose to the challenger or not – and glared at the couple. The couples, though, were oblivious at the daggers that Vic was throwing at them but eventually shut up when they turned to see an infuriated Vic staring at them as if he was ready to murder them.

“Alright, what the fuck are you guys talking about?” he snapped.

“Nothing, just nothing,” Mike answered nonchalantly as his hand was rubbing Tony’s arm, calming him down as Tony shrunk, scared at the mad Vic.

“I fucking swear you guys said my name. What is this shit about?” Vic asked angrily.

“Alright, alright, take a chill pill,” Mike mumbled and then adjusted his seating position as he wanted to explain it to his older brother. “We were talking about cross dressers and Tony thought you could pull off as a girl perfectly but I think otherwise. So we were discussing about that matter and decided that you are too cranky to be a girl and people would notice you have balls easily.”

Vic blinked. Then his gaze shifted to Tony.

“Did you guys really talk about that?” Vic asked. Tony only nodded.

Although it sounded absurd, Vic’s lips formed into a smile.“But what if I say I can be a girl?” Vic began, suddenly he had the feeling to challenge them.

“Nah, that’s impossible,” his brother answered.

“Do you want to be proven wrong, Michael?”  
“Sure, I do,” Mike said nonchalantly. Mike knew his brother couldn’t do it. In fact, why would he? It was just plain stupid and super dumb. “But then, you have to do everything a girl do. Shave your legs, talk softly and shit. And oh, make sure to go walking down the street with killer heels and no one must not recognize you.”

“And what will I get for proving you wrong, dear brother?”  
“You can sell my drums.”

While the brothers were arguing and having an intense staring contest, Tony just sat there beside Mike, holding onto his shirt while mumbling, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

To Vic, selling Mike drums might just be the best thing ever because Mike would usually play drums whenever he was trying to read and it was just hard to read when your little brother is hitting the drums loudly.

“But what will I get for being right, Vic?” Mike asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you can take my room?”

And to Mike, having Vic’s room is just amazing because Vic’s room is three times bigger than Mike’s (because Vic is the apple to their parents’ eyes and that actually explains everything).

“Challenge accepted.”

Tony had suggested that Vic did not need the wig as Vic’s hair was already long enough and he had curls too. But Vic insisted that he wanted a wig and a chestnut coloured hair so that was why he was wearing the troublesome wig.

Vic even applied two layers of lip gloss that he had borrowed from Maria, causing her to feel very curious as to why Vic was borrowing her heels and also lip gloss. But she didn’t expect him to borrow her skirt, shirt and purse too.

And now, Victoria was walking down the streets, trying to walk comfortably in the heels that were killing her, and prayed to God that nobody noticed because she knew secretly, Tony and Mike was out there, spying on her because as Mike had said ‘no one should recognize Vic’ and they just wanted to see it for themselves. 

No one gave a fuck about Victoria though. The street wasn’t too crowded and so far, nobody noticed that he was actually a girl with penis.

He went inside a café and ordered a latte, with a tone higher than usual and thankfully the cashier didn’t notice anything weird about him. Vic was gifted with a soft, squeaky, cute voice that made him mistaken as a girl by strangers so it wasn’t hard for him to disguise as Victoria Fuentes.

She sat down on one of the tables, waiting for his latte to be served. Her phone vibrated so he took it out from his friend’s purse and read the message from Mike.

✉ 1 new message  
from: mike

Wut r u orderin? Tony wnts an espresso  
n I wnt icecream but we dnt wnt to enter café

Victoria rolled her eyes, closed her phone and she didn’t bother to buy her brother and her brother’s boyfriend anything. The waiter came and served her latte and she drank it happily because she was pretty sure he would sell Mike’s drums no longer after this.

As soon as she got out of the café, she began to enter shops that were attracting her eyes. She even got onto the shoe stores and tried a few heels with the shopkeeper’s guidance. She had received a lot of compliment for her ‘nice legs’ and ‘beautiful hair’.

And secretly, Vic was happy to hear the compliments because he got through a lot when they were waxing his legs and the wig was just too hard to handle.

Vic had spent his day as Victoria happily. When the instruments shop caught her eyes, she immediately got inside of it because of two things a) guitars and b) to check how much they would buy Mike’s customized drums set.

The store was loud as soon as she entered. A pop song was blasting from the speakers and Victoria actually liked the song. There were a few customers at the counter so she decided to look around before asking the cashier about the price.

She went to the guitars section and stared at it for a long time. Mike had broken his favourite guitar the week before and believe it or not, Vic actually cried about it. So she just stared at the selection of guitars that were soon to be hers when she sells Mike’s drums.

The green one caught Victoria’s attention.  
But other than the guitar, something else also caught Victoria’s attention – the man with a very weird spiky hairstyle who was standing beside him, just smiling and staring at him.


	2. Dude With Dumb Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so, the dude with dumb hair decided to hit on victoria.

Some said that when someone is staring at you, within a few seconds your brain can detect it which causes you to turn to whoever that is staring at you. Victoria believed in that because when she turned around, she saw a guy – taller than her – and what attracted Victoria the most was his hairstyle.  
  
It was so spiky Victoria wondered how the hell he did that. Did he use a lot of hair gel? But it looked so fluffy.  
  
Victoria assumed that he was a worker because he was wearing a red shirt with the shop’s logo and a nametag that read ‘Jaime’ with a smiley face drawn beside it. Victoria looked up to him and Jaime was still smiling, showing Victoria his dimples.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
“Uh…” Victoria didn’t know how to respond to that because normally, he would come up to the workers but it was different this time because the worker was the one who came to him (and Vic actually felt pretty good about it).  
  
Jaime was waiting patiently for the girl in front of him to respond. Girls don’t usually enter the shop alone unless they look ‘punk’ with a lot of tattoos and dyed hairs (and most of the punk girls are taken anyway) but it’s rare to find a decent girl with floral skirt staring at limited edition of guitars.  
  
“Are you searching for any specific guitar?”  
  
“Well actually…” Victoria was loss at words. She wasn’t usually like this. Vic was an outgoing person and he talked a lot but Jaime, somehow, intimidated him. Maybe Victoria was an alter ego of Vic. A shyer and female version of Vic. “I was wondering how much you would buy customized drums set because I am planning to sell two.”  
  
Jaime gave Victoria a smile and then began to walk towards the drums section which caused Victoria to follow him from behind because she was confused. “Miss,” Jaime began as he stopped at the drums section. Victoria only cringed but then she remembered that he was  _Victoria_  and not Victor.  
  
“It depends. But we usually sell it half price because it has been used, right? But if it’s still looks good and you’ve been only using it for a short time, maybe we’ll increase the price. Say, if you were to agree to sell it to us, for you, I would give a higher price,” Jaime explained and ended it with a grin.  
  
Which to Victoria, seemed like he was trying to flirt with her.  
  
“Well, thank you,” Victoria said and she was already planning to go home and not tell his brother about this or he would laugh at Vic nonstop.  
  
Jaime sensed that she was about to leave so he immediately did what he can to stop her from leaving. After all, Jaime had the urge to talk to the girl in front of her. He didn’t catch her name yet, and Jaime wanted to know her name so badly because god, she looked so pretty and delicate like a flower.  
  
“Hold on,” Jaime called, making Victoria to stop in her track. “We offer the best price; I swear you won’t regret it.”  
  
“Um, well....” Victoria actually planned on stopping by the shop again after he had finished with this sick bet but Jaime was trying to stop her from leaving.  
  
“Just give me your number and you can send me the pictures of the drums you were talking about. I will try my best to sell it with a high price,” Jaime offered – when actually, his purpose was just to get her number.  
  
Jaime took out a small notebook and pen from his pocket, which was actually a notebook given to the store manager and every employee need one in case of emergency. Jaime thought that it was stupid because who needed a notebook for emergency? Do you actually turn down a fire by using a notebook? But now Jaime understood the purpose of keeping the small notebook (that is, to write a girl’s phone number when she was about to leave.)  
  
“Here, you can write it down.”  
  
Victoria uncomfortably took the notebook and pen and scribbled her number. While she was writing down her number, Jaime was staring at her the whole time it actually made her squirmed. When she was about to finish writing the last number, Jaime quickly added, “and oh, your name too. You know, just in case I don’t remember.”  
  
But how could Jaime actually forget a pretty girl like her?  
  
After done writing, Victoria returned the book and pen to Jaime.  
  
Jaime only analyzed her number and her name. “Victoria? A pretty name for a pretty girl,” he commented aloud. Hearing his compliment, Victoria blushed because here she was, with a dude with a dumb hair trying to flirt with her, when truth be told, Victoria was a man.  
  
“Alright, I’ll ask my boss to text you and you just have to send him high quality pictures of the drum and we can discuss about the matter when my boss agrees,” Jaime said.  
  
Victoria thanked him and immediately walked out of the shop, feeling her skin crawl because damn it, a good looking guy actually flirted with her! And Vic wasn’t sure to feel happy and satisfied or disgusted and worried.  
  


* * *

  
  
Vic had totally forgotten what had happened at the store as soon as he sat in front of the TV to play video games. It was then a few hours later when Mike finally got home and went to living room and complained loudly how it was dumb and stupid and he shouldn’t have betted for his drums.  
  
“How can no one actually realize that you’re a fucking man for fuck’s sake? How can no one actually see your balls through the soft material?! Wow, this is just shitty and dumb and stupid!! This is unfair!!” Mike whined, pacing around the room with his hands moving around, describing how annoyed he was feeling.  
  
Vic smirked. With eyes glued to the TV and thumbs moving swiftly as he pressed on the controller, he said, “hah! Told you I could also be a girl!!”  
  
Mike slouched on the couch, mumbling curse words. He was feeling unsatisfied with everything and Mike tend to destroy things when he felt discontented. And what was he trying to destroy? Vic’s source of joy.  
  
With his long arms, he managed to grab the controller from Vic’s hand (by that time, Vic was too surprised and he was screaming for Mike to give it back to him but no, his little brother was way taller than him that he actually had to stand on the couch to take it back but Mike was also already standing on the couch) and purposely let the online challenger win.  
  
“No, no, no, no,” Vic cried as he was losing a lot of points because of Mike. Mike only laughed at his brother’s misery while he stretched out his arm as far as possible so Vic couldn’t get the controller.  
  
Within a few seconds, the game ended and the screen showed that Player HTHESLAYER had won by 5 points more which made Vic punched his brother abdomen furiously. Mike was laughing and he immediately fell to the ground with a loud wince when Vic punched him.  
  
Vic took the controller out of Mike’s hand and sat in front of the TV, ignoring his brother’s cries of pain.  
  
At every end of the game, the players were given time to communicate to each other before deciding to start a new game or went online.  
  
 **VICTOR10** : damn it, my fuckin brother took my controller  
 **HTHESLAYER:**  I won becuz of him. thank him for me  
 **VICTOR10:**  this is not fair. I demand a new game  
 **HTHESLAYER:**  would love to, but I gtg. :)  
 **VICTOR10:**  ok gdluck man  
  
Vic had known HTHESLAYER for a few months. They were online friends and they’ve chatted a lot, as Vic thought that HTHESLAYER is a better friend than his own brother. Vic had other online friends that played the same game as him but HTHESLAYER would be the closes to him as they always challenged each other.  
  
Annoyed by the noises his brother had made, Vic turned around to find Mike holding his stomach with his eyes closed, as if Vic’s punch would turn his intestines upside down. Vic rolled his eyes, remembering that it was also because of Mike he got interested in the game. If it wasn’t for Mike recommending him the game, he wouldn’t even want to sit in front of a TV and stayed up at night just to play some stupid game.


End file.
